Enfermedades del Amor
by RayitoLuz1
Summary: Las enfermedades del Amor y Sus Consecuiencias... Ultimo Capitulo Two-Shot / -Continuaras por que a MI me da la gana – Grito su padre, ya el alcohol empe... Todas las parejas de Naruto Terminado y Alegre por ello
1. Capitulo 1 : Introduccion

Enfermedades del Amor

Introducción

A veces el amor puede ser algo tan agobiante como increíble, es mas probable que falles a que sobrevivías aquella batalla campal sin ser herido o rozado por una bala sentimental, y maldita bala envenenada que te hace ver cosas Fantasías raras hermosas y terroríficas, el amor es un extraño tabú tan hablado y tan prohibido, como dice el dicho "Del amor al odios hay un solo paso".

El amor tiene un lado oscuro y tenebroso, me encargare de enseñárselos, tratare de explicarles por que el ser humano, al ser una maquina que ha producido, inventado, superado infinidad de cosas, ha luchado contra grandes demonios, virus, seres de otros mundos, pero con la simple palabra amor, el ser humano muere al instante y revive a su vez.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Amor Maniaco

Enfermedades del Amor

* * *

Capitulo 1: Amor maniaco

* * *

Un Hombre, esperaba paciente fuera de su casa, su cuerpo musculoso posaba apoyado al carro esperando a que ella saliera, miro la ventana le vio, su corazón latió fuertemente, aquello que sentía por el no era normal, pero no podía evitarlo, su corazón le aclamaba verlo y sentirlo. Corrió rápidamente bajando las escaleras, abrió y cerro la puerta con rapidez, corrió rápidamente y se lanzo en un gran abrazo, el solo acepto y una sonrisa sínica apareció en su rostro _Tonta_ pensó.

Aquel musculoso hombre Sasuke Uchiha, estudiante de medicina y compañero de Sakura Haruno. Su tez era pálida y contrastaba con uno hermosos y hechizantes ojos negros, y un lacio cabello negro caía libremente, dándole un aspecto misterioso, su seriedad le caracterizaba, pero su rol de Casanova, era su máxima presuntuosidad, no era un buen estudiante pero en aquello tenia un gran posgrado. Sakura Haruno era una victima muy provechosa y muy fácil de cazar, su inocencia e desconfianza le hacían débil, su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo la hacían una mujer siendo todavía una niña interiormente, y sus sentimientos hacia el (como todas pensaba el) y además sus excelentes notas le hacían el blanco perfecto.

-Aquí están las Notas Sasuke – Dijo Sakura, entregándole todos los apuntes de los exámenes resumidos e explicados brevemente, un sonrojo adornaba su joven cara.

-Gracias – Dijo Sasuke tomando las notas y acercándose lentamente a la cara de la chica – Amor – Dijo en un susurro, Sakura cerro sus ojos, sintiendo aquel aroma masculino que expedía aquel hombre.

Sin piedad ninguna Sasuke la agarro por la cintura y empezó a besarle lentamente la mejilla trazando un camino lentamente hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, Sakura solamente cerro los ojos sintiendo aquello pequeños besos, no podía vivir sin aquel hombre y todo lo que le hacia sentir, sabia que era un Casanova, que era un maldito perro, pero aquello parecía tomar un segundo plano, al verle a los ojos y cuando le sonría de aquella manera, el podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, sabia que debía pararlo, pero le encantaba aquel hombre.

Sasuke se deleitaba con los labios de la chica, esto era solo parte de la diversión, el comienzo de algo espeluznante.

-Vamos – Le dijo secamente mientras montaban el auto negro y se dirigían a la casa de Sasuke Uchiha.

2

Hoy, comienzo de la primavera, dos meses se cumplían desde que Sakura y Sasuke se veían, no eran nada, solo "amigos con derechos", así lo pensaba Haruno y aquello no le importaba con tal de pertenecer solo aquel hombre podía ver el sol todos los días.

Sasuke llegaba todos los días a la universidad agarrado de la mano con Hinata Hyügga, otra compañera de clases y amiga de Sakura. Todos los días era la misma rutina, ella esperaba en el salón de clases, el llegaba de la mano con Hinata, el le miraba interesado, pero se sentaba junto con la chica y tenia que aguantar todos los piropos que les mandaban los demás a Sasuke sobre su relación con la chica: _Uuyy!! Búsquense una habitación _. Sasuke le decía que nunca había besado a Hinata y que solo estaban juntos por sus problemáticas familias, y como Sakura trataba de nunca mirar a Sasuke cuando estaba con Hinata o en clases (ella pensaba que nunca se concentraría si le miraba), le creía ciegamente, _grave error. _

Suspiro pesadamente y terminó ponerse unos aretes negros, acomodo su pequeña falda de jean, salió de su casa tranquilamente no había prisa, pero su corazón latía rápidamente, Sasuke le había dicho en un texto que le esperaría en su casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde para que le explicara unos temas de anatomía y luego se quedaran a ver otra película, en otras palabras relación sexuales, ella le aviso que llegaría una hora mas tarde pues tenia que cuidar un pequeño primo una grata excusa para comprarle un caro presente (el nunca sabrá el precio) a su amado, _delicado error. _

Agarro fuertemente su cartera sintió la silueta, una calibre 22 que estaba dentro de ella, últimamente su barrio estaba demasiado peligroso, su padre le había dicho: "_Dispara no importa quien sea, tu vida primero que la de ellos_" esperaba nunca tener que usarla.

Llego al edificio donde vivía Sasuke, el portero le conocía así que le dejaba entrar – así como todas las chicas guapas y esbeltas que llegaban a buscarle – le sonrió cálidamente, el portero correspondió, luego que la chica desapareció de su vista su se abrió su ojos rápidamente, algo terrible para Sasuke estaba por suceder.

3

En un sofá terriblemente desordenado se encontraba Sasuke encima de Hinata besándole apasionadamente, aquello fue tan repentino y sorprendente que no le dio ni tiempo de cerrar la puerta con seguro, _fatal. _

Besaba lentamente el cuello de Hinata cuando…

-¿Sasuke? – Una voz provenía de la puerta que se abría tímida y lentamente.

4

La puerta estaba sin seguro, tenia que algo le hubiera pasado _y si le mataron, o si si esta inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza oh si no robaron sus riñones_ movió su cabeza despejando aquella terribles ideas y abrió la puerta lentamente

-¿Sasuke? – Dijo temerosa pero luego…

Algo hizo que su cordura se perdiera

-¿Sasuke... por que paraste? – Dijo una voz femenina…

Sus ojos observaron lo que creía imposible, Sasuke encima de una chica sin camisa y esta debajo de el con la camisa desabrochada y nada mas ni nada menos que Hinata Hyügga, vaya coincidencia pensó su mente ahora en crispada por la ira.

Sasuke se paro rápidamente de encima de Hinata y se acerco hacia Sakura, no quería un alboroto y menos en su edificio, donde tres chicas mas se acostaban con el…

-Sakura déjame explicarte – Pidió Sasuke, pero sus ojos preocupados mostraban diversión

-Explicarme!! Joder, eres un maldito y pesar de que te amo – Sasuke pareció sorprendido pero luego una sonrisa arrogante y prepotente apareció en su cara, claramente aquello entre ellos había terminado.

-Vete, Sakura… Tsk! Tu no me satisfaces como ella – Dijo Sasuke y se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos, su sonrisa no desapareció – No te amo, solo te utilice – Dijo, y abrió los ojos, pero luego todo se fue a la mierda…

Sakura cargaba el arma en su manos, Hinata se encontraba nerviosamente aun tratando de abotonarse la mullida camisa, prácticamente los botones no existían.

-Sakura baja el arma – Pidió Sasuke nervioso nunca pensó que aquello llegara tal situación, Sakura hizo caso omiso y sonrió mostrando rastros de… Demencia.

-Ahora si me vas a escuchar mal nacido – Dijo – Bang! – Dijo, Sasuke y Hinata pegaron un pequeño e inaudible aullido de miedo, Sakura rio histéricamente – Veras… Te amo y no puedo dejarte, no puedo dejar que seas nadie entiendes, solo tienes que amarme a mi, lo di todo por ti, y es así es como me pagas acostándote con cualquiera – Grito furiosa, Hinata se había corrido hacia al lado de Sasuke y este la protegía con su formado cuerpo.

Así que le amas es ella, los dos se pudrirán el infierno – Grito y lagrimas surcaban su ojos, hasta que…

(BANG!)

Un disparo dirigido a Sasuke, fue destinado al cuerpo de Hinata que cayo desplomada en el suelo con una bala en el corazón, Sasuke se arrodillo ante ella tapando sin ningún sentido la herida chorreante del cuerpo inerte de Hinata, Sakura miraba incrédula.

-Ahora me amaras solo a mi – Dijo Sakura su lucidez se había ido en un viaje sin retorno – Ven amor, ven conmigo – Dijo tendiéndole un temblorosa mano a Sasuke.

Sasuke solo seguía tapando la herida de Hinata, sollozaba, aquello no podía ser posible, miro a Sakura con desprecio...

-Dame el arma, vez lo que haz hecho estas locaa! – Grita Sasuke parándose violentamente.

-Loca de amor por ti – Dijo Sakura apuntado a Sasuke con el arma, su manos temblaban violentamente.

-Dime que me amas – Dijo Sakura e hizo con un movimiento con el arma insinuándole a que lo dijera, Pero nunca llego la palabra

-Dímelo! – Grito de nuevo pero Sasuke no respondió

Sakura acciono de nuevo el arma impactándolo en la cabeza de Sasuke quien cayo inerte al suelo, manchando de sangre la costosa alfombra inglesa, Sakura miro durante un tiempo el cuerpo de Sasuke en el piso y luego corrió hacia el, le abrazo y empezó a mecerse con el _No te mueras, tienes que amarme, amarme toda la vida, despierta Sasuke dime que me amas_ decía una y otra vez, la policía llego y rápidamente llegaron hacia ella que protectoramente apretó el inerte cuerpo de Sasuke contra su cuerpo llenándose de sangre.

Un oficial llamado, Kakashi le ofreció la mano a Sakura para que le agarra, pero esta la ignoro, así que dijo con una brutal y alta voz: Agárrenla. Sakura grito un NO los policías pararon asustado, Kakashi decidió hablar

-Señorita necesitamos ir a la jefatura, y llevar los cuerpos a sus pari… - Pero la oración no puedo ser terminada debido a…

Sakura al escuchar cuerpos, miro a Sasuke sus ojos negros, estaban opacos su cara pálidas, estaba muerto, _Muerto_ se repitió mentalmente, su amor, su vida, su _amante _estaba muerto, así que agarro la calibre 22 la poso en su boca, entrelazo su mano con la muerta mano de Sasuke y...

(BANG)

La bala salió detrás de su cabeza regando las blancas paredes de casos y sangre, su cuerpo cayo hacia delante y el torpe sonido de su cabeza impactando con el suelo de madera índico a los policías que estaba muerta.

_A veces el amor puede ser mas peligroso de lo que parece..._

* * *

_**Amor** **M**aniatico: obsesión por la persona de la cual gusta, desae siempre estar conesa persona no importa el por que ni el como, desea que sea persona sea ser solo de el o ella. Desea con fervor servirle, estar pendiente de el, pueden ser capaz de dar su vida por esa persona, atiborralos de regalos, ademas de buscar la perfeccion para esa persona. Suelen enamorarse a modo de "Flechazo"._

_Arigato Mina! (Reverencia)_

_Capitulo 2: Amor Fobico_

_Notas de Autor: OMG! Q bizarro.. Mi segunro Fic.. Gracias por leer.. _


	3. Capitulo 3 : Amor Fobico

Enfermedades del amor

* * *

Capitulo 2: Amor Fóbico

* * *

Su mirada se perdía en aquel tosco horizonte, una delgada línea separaba el mar del cielo, su mente divagaba mas allá del horizonte, se preguntaba como un sentimiento tan pequeño pulverizaba su vida, algo que no podía gritarlo por miedo a su resultado, un tenebroso y traumante resultado.

-Naruto – Dijo mientras se acostaba en la pálida arena, el viento azoto llevándose gránulos de tierra y el pequeño susurro.

Por que no podía decirle a Naruto que algo dentro de ella emanaba y explotaba como un sol, cada vez que le veía, deseaba tenerlo cerca, tocarlo y sentirlo, pero aquello parecía un territorio desconocido para su mente, a sus diecinueve años Hinata Hyügga, una chica esbelta, su timidez hacia de ella un encanto, amigable, una cara joven para su corta edad, nunca había tenia una relación amorosa ya que cuando sentía algo dentro de ella hacia una persona del sexo masculino, así fuera simpatía, atracción, o cualquier sentimiento que considerara peligroso para su estado emocional y sentimental , alejaba aquella persona de su vida, temía quedar mal con esa persona, o hacer algo indeseable y parecer inferior, tonta. Pero últimamente no podía evitar a una persona que se implanto en su corazón como un puñal lacerante: _Naruto Uzumaki. _

Si… por que Naruto Uzumaki fue la única persona que no pudo alejar, algo dentro de ella le gritaba _Aléjalo!_ pero otra voz mucho mas fuerte decía _ Déjale que se quede,_ vendito dilema y malditos sentimientos. El chico era su amigo, y su amor en secreto, deseaba hacer tantas cosas con el: caminar por una playa como en la que se encontraba ella, regalarse presentes en san Valentín, besarse tan lenta y apasionadamente como se posible, hasta deseaba que Naruto le quitara su virginidad, pero aquello se lo impedía algo en su ser, que le paraba rápidamente todas aquella ilusiones, tontas pero ilusiones al fin.

-¿Hinata que haces aquí? – Inquirió Naruto, sentándose aun lado de Hinata quien se asusto visiblemente.

-Na- Naruto – Tartamudeo un poco su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, al punto que sentiría un ataque y su rostro tomo un rubor muy matizado en su tez blanca.

El silencio permaneció un poco hasta que…

-Hinata, tengo que decirte algo – Inquirió Naruto hablándole al mar.

-Dime… - Inquirió Hinata cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento acariciara lentamente su cara, _Dios… que pasara por que tan de repente… ¿Por que estas aquí? Vete Naruto me haces daño… No rompas mi corazón… Por favor… _Pensó mentalmente.

2

Naruto le miro, era ahora o nunca, tenia que decirle aquello que su corazón no podía guardar, _quería _a Hinata, quería entregarle su amor y ella le correspondiera. Aquella chica si que era tímida, compendio que Hinata tenia una enfermedad _psicologica_, (su carrera como psicólogo le permitió hacer el hallazgo), quería ayudarla por que la amaba, sabia que tenia un pasado oscuro y terrible, y por ende esto hizo que la chica se volviera cerrada y demasiado tímida, la ayudaría en su problema y se preocuparía por hacerla feliz, claro si le correspondía.

Se acerco lentamente hacia Hinata quedando cerca de su cara, Hinata se había recostado en la arena y aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir a Naruto muy cerca de el y esto empezaba a gustarle…

-Me gustas Hinata, realmente me gustas – Soltó el rubio, su cara tapaba el sol de la cara de Hinata pero aun existía una distancia prudente entre ellos.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Naruto se le estaba declarando y ella solo le miraba a los ojos sin decir palabra, un miedo afloro dentro de ella pero…

-Bésame… - Pidió en un susurro, pudo sentir como Naruto se estremecía ante sus palabras. Hinata se sonrojo a un mas y sus labios empezaron a temblar por lo dicho, _Oh Dios Dios... Trágame tierra! Que cosa mas estúpida ¿Y si me rechaza? Oh Dios! _Pensaba y se golpeaba internamente.

Que persona en su sano juicio pide un beso, ante un declaración no respondida… Aquel pensamiento hizo que unas ganas de llorar se implantaran en su mente y corazón… Cerró los ojos esperando que Naruto se alejara o dijera algo, una lágrima escocía y quería escapar por su mejilla aun roja, pero nada de aquello llego…

3

-Hinata... quiero ayudarte con tu problema – Dijo Naruto en un susurro – Quiero ayudarte y amarte – Le dijo acercándose a su odio, Hinata solo tembló aquella palabras eran hermosas y crueles a la vez, pero asintió trémulamente, su corazón tembló y dio muchos saltitos – literalmente-.

Naruto se acerco lentamente a sus labio pero no los beso, Hinata sintió la respiración de el mezclarse con la de ella, algo en su estomago se revolvió y su corazón pego un salto y luego un vacio frio paso rápidamente, así que abrió los ojos y tenia a Naruto frente a ella, sus narices se rozaban, el jugueteo un poco con ella, acercando sus labios a los de ella pero sin besarlos, Hinata se relamía los labios, Naruto sonreía, Luego poco a poco fue acercando sus labios y poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, sentía que se iba a desmayar Y…

(Bip….Bip….Bip…)

Perfecto, pensó Hinata sarcásticamente, Naruto chasqueo la lengua y se separo rápidamente y con rapidez leyó el texto en su móvil, abrió los ojos ante aquel aparato, el mensaje era de su Sakura, su _antigua novia…_

4

Aquel invierno fue el mas frio y el ultimo para Hinata, aun recordaba aquel día en la playa, Naruto le beso y sintió desfallecer, luego se acerco lentamente a su oído _un perdón_ susurro y la volvió a besar pero con mucho furor, luego se alejo de la playa rápidamente, ella solo le observo hasta que su cuerpo desapareció y rompió a llorar _ que he hecho mal_ se pregunto y nunca había sonado tan repugnante esa pregunta como ese día, luego de una semana se encontró con Naruto que no le dirigió la palabra y ella no se aventuraba a hablarle por temor a _errar_, luego cinco días después se entero que iba a ser papá, no le amaba, no le quería, le amaba y le quería a ella Sakura, sintió el desamor, como tratar con ello, cada vez que veía a Naruto, le mataba su silencio y su recuerdo, aquella amistad que se arruino por el amor, luego de unos meses se entero que Naruto se casaba, su corazón no podía aguantar mas dolor, así que intento cortase las venas un intento vano, su hermana la encontró al punto de casi morir desangrada. Intento fijarse en sus estudios de medicina, aquello parecía mitigar un poco el dolor pero no lo eliminaba. Todo era culpa de su temor hacia la gente su fobia por cometer un error, era fácil decir hazlo pero muy difícil hacerlo, relacionarse con la personas le resultaba imposible, pero todo acabo aquel día… Cuando…

5

_El primer mes pasado al beso que me distes, necesite mucho de esos, necesitaba tenerte cerca y que me protegieras y me ayudaras… Tantas locuras y sentimientos, solo me imaginaba en tus brazos, pensaba que tú serias el único, eso pensé… Te amo Naruto como nunca ame a nadie, fuiste la única persona que no aleje completamente y con la cual tampoco mantenía distancia por mis miedos y temores tontos…_

Naruto leía la carta, lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, el le había causado tanto dolor, el silencio se tornaba oscuro y la eternidad fría, en ese momento, como estaba arrepentido, si solo no la hubiera buscado OH! Si solo no lo hubiera hecho... se lamentaba aun sollozando silenciosamente…

_Cuando me entere que tú serias el profesor de psicología, vi que ya todo estaba perdido, así que por el amor que te tengo, no toques mi puerta, no me busques por favor, puede que no me encuentres… _

_Adiós… Mi Amor Eterno..._

Naruto cayo al suelo arrodillado, golpeaba el piso de granito con sus manos, produciendo un ruido tosco y sordo además de que sus manos empezaban a sangrar, quería que Hinata fuera su amiga, su amante, su mujer, pero nada de aquello seria posible, estaba casado con Sakura y con un bebe en camino, si solo no la hubiera encontrado en aquella playa, si solo no se hubiera dejar por sus descubiertos sentimientos, no amaría a dos mujeres a la vez.

Rápidamente agarro su móvil y llamo a Hinata, esta no contestaba, desesperado y con las manos temblorosas llamo a su hermana, esta si le contesto.

Hinata después de descubrir que Naruto se casaría y seria su profesor, su corazón colapso, y el odio se implanto en su ser, lo odiaba por amarle, y en un acto desesperado tomo una gran cantidad de somníferos, y se implanto en un agridulce sueño del que nunca despertó, Hinata se suicido por el amor de Naruto además de su temor de no poder acercársele a el, por temor a robarle un simple beso, decirle un hola y un adiós, simplemente aquella mínimas cosas rompían su corazón y el rechazo de Naruto fue la gota que llamo a la muerte a buscarle y envolvedle en sus negras alas.

_El caballero del siglo XXI perdió la espada y la palabra, quedó huérfano del lenguaje para una mujer. Habita la desazón de Aurora y las interminables mil y una noches._

_

* * *

_

_**A**mor** F**obico: "estoy locamente enamorado, por eso huyo de tí". El enamorado persigue a su amada, pero cuando ésta se le acerca él huye. Se trata de personas frustradas que desean relaciones pero a la vez las temen; y esta relacionada con el miedo al rechazo._

_Gracias por Leer! :D_

_Reviews D: :D  
_


	4. Capitulo 4 : Amor Erotico

Enfermedades del Amor

* * *

Capitulo 3: Amor Erótico

* * *

La música en aquella discoteca, era la mejor, sin contar las innumerables luces, aquellos maravillosos y costosos tragos y los cuerpos moviéndose en la pista sin control…

-Vamos Sai, esta es tu despedida de solteros – Grito uno de sus compañeros, mientras entraban en aquel club

-Que mas da, hasta hoy soy un macho – Dijo Sai, con una sínica sonrisa, y todos sus amigos largaron a reír.

Después de unos quince minutos, los chicos y Sai se sentaron, un pequeño living, encargaron una botella de Tequila y los pequeños vasos correspondientemente. En una segunda ronda de trago, llegaron un pequeño grupo de chicas, llamando la atención de todos, no solo por sus sexys vestimentas sino por que aquellas chicas eran guapas y muy atractivas.

Las chicas pasaron por la barra, y dieron una ronda de Tequila, luego se dirigieron a la pista de baile, pasaron por el lado de los chicos, caminando sensualmente, y mirándoles con una expresión poco descifrable… para ellos.

Sus cuerpos se movían al son del ritmo, moviendo sus caderas, de un lado para otro, bailaban en un pequeño circulo, y de ves en cuanto dos se ponían en el medio y bailaban entre ellas, aquello tenia loco a mas de uno.

Los chicos decidieron que se unirían a la pequeña fiesta de las chicas, en eso el Dj puso -El ritmo no perdona- de -Daddy Yankee-, las chicas pegaron rieron e intercambiaron miradas divertidas entre si, empezaron a bailar y los chicos rápidamente se unieron a ellas.

2

Aquella chica movía sus caderas como un pequeño terremoto, sin contar con su sensualidad, realmente al empezar al bailar con ella, aquella canción la atracción era terriblemente visible, ella se apegaba a mi cuerpo, y se movía como una cobra en medio de un encantamiento, apego su cuerpo a mi y un ronroneo sale de mi boca, parecido al de un gato en acecho.

Susurro a su oído como se llamaba, el respondió _Sai_ y paso su nariz por su mejilla aspirando y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, _Soy Ino_ había respondido ella, dándole un pequeño beso cerca del oído, aquello solo hizo que la atracción aumentará en intensidad.

3

El Dj cambio la canción a Just Like Sexo de Dalmata, le dijo a Sai que aquella canción le encantaba, empezaron a bailarla, si aquello se le podía llamar bailar, las manos de Sai estaban mas debajo de su cintura casi llegando a sus muslo, su cara pegadas y rozándose, sus pechos estaban pegados, y los movimientos eran aun mas sensuales, llegando a un punto sexual.

-Sai, te deseo – Le había dicho con un voz sensual y entrecortada

-Hagamos el amor, bailando reggaetón - Le susurro Sai con una voz sumamente ronca, siguiendo la letra de aquella apasionante canción.

Ino sonrió con complicidad y Sai le correspondió la sonrisa, la música había cambiado pero ello seguía en la misma posición y con el mismo movimiento de hace un rato, Sai agarro furiosamente aquellos carnosos labios y empezó a besarlos, ella solo correspondió de igual manera. Pero quien podía para aquel acto de pecado y error, _nadie._

La cama les llamaba, un pequeño motel basto para que tuvieran una noche de pasión, no una sola vez, sino varias veces, aquella misma noche, al despertar eran dos extraños en una misma cama pero aquello parecía banal, intercambiaron números de teléfono solo eso, Sai solo estaba seguro de algo, estaba prendado aquella mujer, no sabia si por su aroma o sensualidad y que tenia que apurarse o llegaría tarde a su boda.

Su obsesión por Ino no hizo que fallara en el altar pero en si en la luna de miel, con su esposa Sakura, no hicieron el amor en ningún momento, el solo alegaba que sentía mal o tenia mucho trabajo, mientras que aquellas pequeñas escusas se las tragaba su enamorada esposa, pero la que disfrutaba de ello era Ino y siempre en la cama, siempre con aquella intensidad y necesidad, como la primera vez que se conocieron.

Luego de unos días Ino y Sai seguían frecuentándose siempre empezaban de una manera diferente pero siempre terminaba igual, a Sai no le importaba pero a ella, quería saber algo mas de su "Amante"…

-Uhm… Sai ¿Estas casado? – Pregunto Ino acostada al lado de Sai

-Hmm… Si… Hace tres días - Dijo Sai mirando su sortija

-¿Le amas? – Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos

-Eso… No te importa – Dijo secamente Sai para luego parase y vestirse rápidamente – Te espero mañana – Solo atino a decir ates de cerrar la puerta

Ino quedo estática en la cama, aquel hombre empezaba a darle un poco de desconfianza, no le importaba que el engañara a su esposa, le gustaba el sexo, y tener un compañero como Sai hacia que le gustase mas, pero, aquello no esta yendo… ¿muy lejos? Rápidamente borro los pensamientos de su cabeza, se dispuso ir al baño, una sonrisa marco su joven rostro al recordar que hoy tenia… una cita.

Llego a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, aquel chico le llenaba de un lindo sentimiento aunque no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerle _¿Sera aquello que llaman amor?_ Se cuestiono mentalmente y sonrió tímidamente, pensar aquello era vergonzoso pero le gustaba, algo la saco de su ensañamiento… un mensaje de texto….

_Estoy yendo para tu casa espérame_

_Sai_

Su sonrisa se borro rápidamente, suspiro, era hora se terminar con aquello, de terminar con Sai.

4

Su mente estaba negra, si color negro, la ira que tenia en ese momento nunca la había sentido, le quemaba por dentro y le hacia ver todo negro, quería matarla, cada vez que su mente recordaba la imagen de Ino agarrada de la mano con aquel tipo, algo le gritaba _NEGRO! NEGRO!_ y personalmente quería matarla a ella junto a el, solo por tocarla.

5

Estaba en el sofá – esperando a Sai – pensaba lo que iba a decirle para terminar o acabar la extraña relación _Lo siento pero ya no me gustas… o… Esto acabo no quiero verte mas_ pensaba una y otra vez, esto le produjo una temible migraña así que fue a la cocina por un par de aspirinas, al regresar se sentó en el sofá, pero…

Sai había entrado y se le había tirado encima, agarrando sus muñecas, ya que intentaba zafarse, Sai le miraba con los ojos entornados, y solo le pregunto _¿Qué haces con el?_ Ino primero no comprendió pero luego su expresión de horror y asombro se extendió por su cara…

-¡Déjame suéltame esto se acabo! – Grito tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sai

-No puedes ser tocada por nadie solo por mí... Tu cuerpo me pertenece – Dijo Sai muy cerca de su cara aspirando fuertemente su aroma

Ino estaba aterrorizada aquel hombre estaba enfermo, Sai empezó a besarla con brutalidad, trato de zafarse ganándose una cachetada de parte de el, le rasgo la falda que cargaba, miro aterrorizada como el empezaba a quitarse los pantalones apresuradamente, el quería hacerla suya a toda costa, se zafo de su agarre y gateo por el piso, pero Sai fue mas rápido y se tiro encima de ella, y empezó a golpearla, empezó a besarla de nuevo y agarro sus dos manos para que no se defendieran.

Gritaba en busca de auxilio, pero cada vez que lo hacia, el le golpeaba con rudeza alguna parte de su cuerpo, los pulmones le dolían y sentía que le faltaba el aliento, pero sintió morir cuando el entro en ella sin control alguno, rasgándole su anatomía y produciéndole un gran daño, sintió como se rompía por dentro, veía borroso por el inmenso dolor, el paro y volvió a besarla, de repente empezó a sentirse mareada, el decía algo como _Eres mía, Solo mía_ pero aquello lo oía en otra dimensión, pero volvió a la realidad de golpe cuando el empezó a embestirla de nuevo pero con mas rudeza, sentía como la sangre corría por sus piernas, pero luego el peso desapareció por completo y alguien la tomo por los abrazos y la abrazo protectoramente, eran sus vecinos que habían escuchado sus gritos.

Ino Yamanaka, fue violada, en un acto de locura, a sus veintitrés años tuvieron que hacerle una histerectomía la brutalidad de aquel hombre había dejado un gran daño en su anatomía, tenia un par de costillas rotas, y muchos moretones y hematomas por todo su cuerpo y fue internada en un centro siquiátrico debido a gran daño emocional del cual nunca salió, Sai fue encontrado por la policía y ahora paga con cadena perpetua y su amada esposa, disfruta de su fortuna con su amante.

_Mi naturaleza es pecadora, la suya hipócrita; mi mente grita lo que mi voz calla._

* * *

_**Amor** Erotico: Se basa principalmente en la atracción sexual, se caracteriza porque termina con la misma rapidez con la que inicia. _

* * *

_Gracias por leer (Reverencia) A veces siento que no soy Normal :P _

_**N/A: Q**uiero nombrar a: _

_ElFoTiTo: :D Graciass.. :D No me gusta que leas mis Fic's..._

_Derama17: Oie.. No me digas eso, cuidado... O.o xD... Gracias.._

_Leonardo, Karina Natsumi, EtolPlow-Kun: Gracias por sus Reviews! _D_

_Riviews D: :D _


	5. Capitulo 5 : Amor Ludico

Enfermedades del Amor

* * *

Capitulo 4: Amor Lúdico

* * *

Corría con prisa, llegaría tarde a la universidad, eso era seguro, no la dejarían entrar a su primera clase, eso también lo sabia, pero que mas daba, llegar era lo importante. Me senté en el pequeño jardín de la universidad, me dedique a mirar el cielo y la nubes, los grandes y frondosos arboles que me rodeaban una paz inundaba mi ser y de repente me pregunte ¿Y el Amor?

Por que aquella pequeña niña de veinte años sabía poco del amor, una pequeña experiencia vivida a sus quince años, un amor pasajero y relajante, eso era todo, quería explorar otras cosas otros mundos, otros sentimientos, otras _sensaciones. _

-Así que llegaste tarde otra vez – Musito una voz masculina muy cerca de ella, provocándole que diera un respingo

-Me has asustado tonto

-Oye no trates a tu primo político así - Le reprimió el chico juguetonamente

El chico se sentó a su lado y miro el tranquilo paisaje, el tiempo transcurría lentamente y el pregunto

-Te acuerdas cuando nos enteramos que no éramos sangre – Musito lentamente

-Claro enterarnos de que madre era adoptada, no fue cosa fácil para la familia – Dijo y le miro – Y sin contar la atracción que nos tenemos mutuamente – Bromeo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-Ja! No seas tonto Neji – Dijo ella alejándose sonrojada y divertida.

-Vez, pero como te alejas de mi Hinata – Dijo para luego abrazarla posesivamente

Se quedaron rato largo allí, abrazados mirando el sol deslumbrando como si fuera la cosa mas interesante aquella mañana, hasta que ella hablo

-Neji ya que no somos nada consanguíneo juguemos un juego - Dijo Hinata con aire escéptico.

Sabia que lo que le iba a proponer a Neji, era una locura, pero ellos se conocían de toda la vida, Neji era su mejor amigo, y conocía perfectamente, sabia cuando parar y cuando continuar, así que un pequeño juego no tendría que ser nada malo, solo tenia que esperar que Neji se relamiera los labios para saber que había captado completamente la curiosidad de Neji, por que si de juegos se trataba Neji era un muy gran apostador.

-Dime pequeña – Pregunto un poco interesado

-Juguemos al Ludus – Dijo Hinata orgullosa

Neji la miro, por un momento, escrutándole con la mirada, Y…

Se relamió los labios y sonrió orgullosamente ¡Perfecto! Se dijo Hinata interiormente, lo tenia eso era seguro.

-Estas segura y… ¿Cuáles son las reglas? – Dijo Neji y en sus ojos había una chispa de diversión y excitación

-Bueno como al parecer le sabes las reglas al juegos – Hinata hablaba rápida y emocionadamente – Empezaremos mañana esto será secreto y tenemos que hacer muchas cosas raras – Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante – Y ¿Tenten?

Neji pareció desconcertado pero después volvió a su semblante normal…

-Ahh… Ella, no importa, esto ser secreto ¿No? No tiene por que enterarse – Dijo Neji con aire indiferente.

-¿No le amas? – Pregunto mas que indignada

-Mmm... Si pero, los hombres somos así, siempre nos gusta lo imposible y lo diferente, y tu cumples eso de una sola – Dijo con aire docto, y ella solo atino a responder sorprendida y con ganas de degollarlo allí mismo.

2

Al día siguiente, ni se vieron la cara, la actividades y tareas de universidad los mantenían separados ya que solo faltaba menos una semana para las vacaciones, solo un mensaje de texto de Neji le alegro el día y la semana.

_Hola mi pequeña Chica, dentro de dos días quiero decir el viernes _

_Nos vamos en una excursión, ya estas anotada y no puedes faltar,_

_Bueno nos vemos el viernes para empezar lo nuestro, ah! _

_Y te envió un beso por todo tu cuerpo. _

Se sonrojo fuertemente no porque Neji le hubiera invitado en un excursión donde estarían mucho tiempo juntos, sino por el _Y te envió un beso por todo tu cuerpo_ aquello hizo que su corazón temblara y quisiera salir de su cuerpo, y deseo por un momento que Neji besara todo su cuerpo pero luego se arrepintió por aquellos extraños pensamiento con su querido primo, por que ellos no tendrían ningún tipo de intimidad ¿O no?

3

Llego el día del comienzo de aquella excursión, una divertida y llega de expectativas y tentadoras actividades le esperaban, había empacado sus mejores abrigos ya que el viaje seria cerca del monte Fuji, Tenten la novia de Neji iría, extrañamente aquello hacia todo mas divertido y excitante, otras diez personas irían en el viaje pero solo recordaba algunos una tal Sakura, Karin e Konan figuraban en el grupo de las chicas que llamaron su atención y Naruto y Sasuke fueron los únicos hombre que pudo recordar ya que estos peleaban a cada momento y por un momento creyó que era pareja.

En el autobús Neji se sentó con su novia y esto le causaba no le molestaba, pero lo dejo pasar, ella se sentó con Naruto, el chico era simpático y le agradaba, se conocieron mas a fondo en el transcurso del viaje, no podía negar que había un atracción entre ellos.

Al llegar la excursión, se separaron los chicos de las chicas, las chicas irían en una cabaña y correspondientemente los chicos en otra, la mañana fue atareada acondicionando las cabañas, y preparando el almuerzo y esto trajo rápidamente la noche, los chicos prepararon entre juegos una pequeña fogata, todos estaban presente menos Hinata alegando que sentía cansada, Neji al enterarse le mando un mensaje de texto preguntándole que le pasaba y donde estaba, a los dos minutos recibió un mensaje que rezaba: _Estoy en el pequeño bosque y no pasa nada quiero verte_.

La facciones de Neji se tensaron al leer que ella quería verle, y si corazón palpito rápidamente unos segundo, ella quería verle y estaba en el bosque sola, la adrenalina rápidamente ingreso a sus venas como una sobredosis, aquello iba a ser divertido, se excuso con su amigos y novia y alego una pequeña excusa, y fue en busca de Hinata.

El bosque estaba frio, hasta que unos sólidos brazos le atraparon en un fuerte abrazo tirándole al pasto, por un momento sintió y pensó que la irían a violar pero al oler la masculina colonia de Neji desecho todo aquello. En aquel silenciosos y pequeño bosque se encontraban ellos dos, Hinata debajo de Neji en un ligero abrazo, lo único que podían escuchar eran los latidos de sus corazones y luego un beso, un beso lleno de pecado, un beso lujurioso, un beso toxico y prohibido.

4

Luego de aquella noche en el bosque la relación entre Neji y Hinata continuo normal pero se había intensificado de alguna forma sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, a cada momento se mandaban miradas, emocionalmente nada había cambiado seguían siendo ellos, pero con un poco mas de atracción; en los siguientes días, realizaron muchas actividades como esquí, hasta hicieron un ¡Iglú!, se acercaba el ultimo día y los chicos tenían preparado un fiesta "alocada" según ellos y el ingrediente principal un pequeño paquete de cien gramos de crack.

Hinata, estaba escéptica ante el uso drogas pero como al onda va hacia un lado, no tuvo mas opción que ser arrastrada e aceptar solo por esta vez, ya empezada la fiesta, todos empezaron a beber, Cuba Libre preparado por ella misma en cantidades industriales, pasada media hora empezaron a fumar, Sakura y Karin bailaban, juntas y se quitaban algunas prendas, Naruto y Sasuke estaban agarrados de manos y empezaron a besarse pero luego se les unieron Sakura y Karin y aquello para rato estaba, Tenten se había perdido con el serio de Gaara y otros bailaban fumándose tranquilamente su porra.

Neji estaba a su lado de ellas sentados en un tronco fumándose su porra y ella igual, ya sentía como aquella sustancia, la mareaba y la hacia sentir extrañamente bien y además ya se estaba excitando un poco, No se dio cuenta cuando Neji empezó a besarla y ella le correspondía, el murmuraba algunas cosas, y de pronto paro, le miro extrañada…

-Jug**_u_**emos algo, a ver quien fuma mas de esto y quien gane – Neji aspiro– Tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador pida – Finalizo sonrientemente

Hinata aun estaba un poco consiente pero sabia que aquello no era correcto, tenia que parar a Neji pero no podía, solo asintió y volvió a besar Neji en un acto desesperado quería todo de el, Neji le correspondió y empezó a colar su manos por su suéter…

-Yo empiezo, no tu – Dijo autoritariamente

Neji saco un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y empezó a fumar un cantidad grande, Hinata fumada el de ella normalmente y esperando que Neji acabara, Neji empezó a temblar y aun fumaba, ella solo le miraba tranquilamente, el sistema nervioso de Neji empezaba a colapsar y este empezó a convulsionar, Hinata le miro y empezó a reír, Neji se contorsionaba casa vez mas fuerte, hasta que…

(TUMB)

Se escucho como el cuerpo de Neji caía al piso, Hinata le miro como se mira a un objeto cualquiera y luego algunos gritos provenientes de las chicas y luego se desmayo.

Neji murió de sobredosis aquella noche de fiesta, Hinata vivió con ese peso de culpa por que aunque estuvo drogada ella recordaba todo, desde los besos de Neji hasta el pequeño juego que le impuso, la culpa la marco, si solo ella no le hubiera impuesto aquel juego, si solo el no hubiera aceptado, el no estaría muerto y un noche al llegar la primavera Hinata de ahorco con el cable del teléfono.

_¿Es el amor una necesidad, un placer mental? _

_

* * *

_

_**Amor** Ludico: Un amor de juego, de entretenimiento. Se caracteriza por ser un amor permisivo no hay compromiso, ni existencia de celos, ademas de poco pensamiento hacia el futuro y carencia de implicacion emocional

* * *

_

_Gracias por leer (Reverencia)_

_**N/A:** Gracias a: Derama17, Etolplow-Kun, Leonardo, ElFOTiTO_

_Gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews de alguna manera me alagan xD _

_Reviews D: :D?  
_


	6. Capitulo 6: Complejo de Bovary

Enfermedades del Amor

* * *

Capitulo 5: Complejo de Bovary

* * *

El despertador sonó, abrió los ojos, para luego cerrarlos como siempre, su primer pensamiento era el, suspiro y con gran esfuerzo se paro de la cama, busco la toalla que estaba en una silla y se encamino hacia el baño, miro el calendario hoy era viernes, hoy se cumpliría un año, hoy era un día nefasto, hoy tenia que ir al psicólogo además.

El agua fría caía sobre su piel blanca, cogió el jabón rosa y empezó a pasarlo lentamente por su cuerpo, movimientos lentos y muertos, al pasarlo por sus delgados brazos miraba fijamente las marcas que tenia en ellos, dos en la izquierda y una en la derecha, paso el jabón por su abdomen y luego paso su lentamente un poco mas abajo, a medida que la pasaba sentía las delgadas y largas cicatrices doce en total, suspiro tal vez hoy **se** haría la numero trece.

Salió del baño y se puso su uniforme, miro el despertador hoy también llegaría tarde, pero que mas daba.

2

-Bueno alumnos, hoy realizaremos un ejercicio de auto-ayuda – Explicaba la profesora Kurenai mientras miraba las caras de sus alumnos, la mayoría fastidiados, otros expectantes.

-Prestad atención que solo lo repetiré una sola vez… Tenéis quqe escribir un relato, de algo que les haya ocurrido, algún suceso que quieran olvidar…

Todos los chicos miraban atentos, aquella actividad era extraña pero interesante y mas de uno se pregunto ¿Qué cosas malas pueden vivir unos críos de quince años?

-Mañana tiraremos sus pequeñas historia en una hoguera que haremos

Los chicos empezaron a farfullar y cuchichear…

-Además tenéis la tarde libre de clases, pero no podéis salir del instituto hasta la hora de salida, y quiero que todos escriban algo aunque sea una pequeñez o si no les quedara la materia, vale?

La mayoría de los chicos asintieron y salieron en una gran estampida, otros caminaban tranquilamente haciendo bromas de la tarea propuesta por la profesora Kurenai, ella solo de ultima a paso lento y relajado, se encamino hacia el pequeño jardín que había en el instituto, tenia arboles grandes y era un poco oscuro ya que los arboles eran muy tupidos, se sentó en el árbol mas grande y al cual acostumbraba a ir.

Miro el cielo entre los arboles, luego su mirada se dirigió al camino asfaltado por donde paseaban algunos alumnos caminando, unos comían y otros tomaban algo, su atención se centro en una pareja que iba pasando agarrados de la mano, sintió como su corazón se desgarraba debía quietar la vista de allí pero no podía, y como si el destino quisiera jugarle un mal rato, el chico se paro frente a su pareja y le agarro el mentón delicadamente, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos_** él **__siempre le hacia así_, el chico beso a su chica delicadamente, ella no podía despegar su mirada de aquella escena, pero la lagrimas nublaron completamente su visión, recostó su cabeza en el árbol, ya sabría que escribir…

3

_Recuerdo aquel día que le conocí, sus cabellos marrones, sus hombros anchos, su gran sonrisa blanca, aquel hombre no podía ser de este mundo fue lo que pensé, el me salvo la vida, me salvo de aquellos hombres que querían secuestrarme, desde ese momento sentí que le debía algo y al instante lo supe, le debía la vida._

_Tan solo quince años tenia cuando le conocí, dos semanas después de cumplirlos exactamente, él era borde y muy serio, pero yo seguía insistiendo y así empezamos una rara amistad, todo cambio aquel día que me conto sus ambiciones él quería ser cirujano plástico, yo quede fascinada, ese hombre era mi ídolo e inocentemente y sin darme cuenta le empezaba amar, ese mismo día le di un pequeño beso muy cerca de su boca, el me miro sorprendido pero luego apareció una de sus típicas y socarronas además de egocéntricas sonrisas, me sonroje al instante._

_Empezamos a caminar por las afuera de nuestro pequeño pueblo, llegamos a un pequeño bosque que solíamos frecuentar los días viernes, nos sentamos en un árbol de raíces grandes y gruesas, el no decía palabra y yo seguía avergonzada por lo del pequeño beso, le propuse que jugáramos a las escondidas para olvidar lo sucedido, él a pesar de tener veintidós no se negó y acepto con una gran sonrisa, luego de un largo rato de jugar, el le tocaba buscarme, me escondí tras un gran árbol dándole la espalda a este, mi respiración era un poco agitada, me di vuelta y me asome a ver si lo veía, pero nada, sentí una respiración muy cerca de mi, asi que rápidamente me voltee._

_Me tope con unos hombros anchos y delineados, de repente mi cuerpo pidió sentir esos hombros en un abrazo protector, me sonroje al instante por el simple echo de mis pensamientos, tuve que levantar mi cabeza muy alto, él era demasiado alto, en sus ojos brillaba algo que me encanto, mi respiración empezó a faltar, él sonrió y puso una de sus manos en el tronco del árbol a nivel de mi cabeza, le sonreí nerviosa pero, el también pero esta era diferente._

_El apego un poco su cuerpo hacia mi, yo me asuste un poco pero sonreí por alguna razón aquello me había gustado, me apegue un poco mas árbol por inercia, mis talones toparon con una piedra o un raíz, subí a ella casi quedando a la altura de él, sentía mis labios secos así que los moje con la lengua, él me dijo que no lo hiciera, su voz sonada extraña y algo ronca, pero yo lo tome como un juego así que lo mire y me relamí los labios, el me miro desconcertado por un momento como si no fuera yo capaz de hacer algo así, el cerro los ojos por un momento._

_Yo no comprendía que le pasaba, hasta que se apego más a mí y sentí algo en el o mejor dicho en su cuerpo, me sonroje al instante al caer en cuenta lo que era no era tonta, luego escuche su voz algo que hizo que mi mundo se estremeciera: Mira lo que provocas en mi._

_Yo le mire sus ojos estaban mas negros que nunca era la oscuridad de un universo entero, mire sus labios, estaba serio y de repente me sentí preocupada, pero todo se fue al pasado cuando me dijo: Sabes como me puedes pagar lo que me debes; en ese momento vi que mi mundo cambiaba de colores, pero entendí enseguida lo que me quiso decir y por alguna razón me sentí feliz, me acerque sus labios y los rose contra los míos no se en que momento lo hice pero se que lo hice. Sentí rápidamente una de sus manos en mi cintura, me separe y le mire avergonzada, era mi primer beso, el tomo con su mano libre mi mentón como si fuera algún objeto delicado y preciado, en ese momento me sentí importante y querida, me beso de nuevo pero no movía sus labios, solo era el contacto, ese simple contacto en el que transmitían y se encontraban muchos sentimientos, el se separo de mi, pego su frente con la mía y me dijo: Te prometo que te cuidare siempre y siempre estarás conmigo, además seré grande para darte todo; en aquel momento me sentí que fui al cielo y al infierno, aquellas palabras mundanas y terrenales para muchas personas, las sentí como el mejor regalo del mundo, aquel hombre me daría una vida y yo la aceptaría dando la mía, me amaba y yo le amaba._

_Volvió a besarme pero esta vez sus labios se movían lentamente, yo se seguía su ritmo, algo en mi estomago temblaba y mi piel respiraba, él mordió mi labio superior y yo pensé en separarme, pero el apretó el agarre y me sentí segura, volvió a besarme con un poco mas de arrebato, yo seguía experimentado y descubriendo sensaciones, su lengua tocaba mi labio pidiendo entrar, no se en que momento toque la mía con la suya y así empezamos a besarnos con mas pasión y ocurrió… Hicimos el amor. _

_Al día siguiente, al siguiente y al siguiente, nos seguíamos viendo, recuerdo que le se burlaba cuando tenia que usar alguna camisa cuello tortuga, al parecer le gustaba besarme el cuello, a los cuatro meses empezó a trabajar de cirujano plástico y yo estaba feliz, no feliz no, estaba extasiada. _

_El cumplía mis caprichos, pequeños pero los cumplía y eso hacia que mi corazón explotara de felicidad, pero todo termino aquel día que descubrí que era un farsante, él era un vendedor de drogas, de los grandes además de que ayudaba a su hermano un medico cirujano farsante e ilegal, mi mundo se derrumbo por completo, me sentí vacía y desalmada, mi vida perdió el color tan bello que tenia, el no se dio cuenta de que yo me había enterado de todo. _

_Cuando cumplimos once meses de novios ya, fuimos al bosque donde lo nuestro empezó, luego de un rato en silencio empezó a besarme, yo no respondía, pero el no lo notaba, intente hablarle pero no pude, no podía pero el ni se inmuto, hicimos el amor también, pero yo no sentí nada, además fue un poco brusco pero yo no dije nada, quería que parara pero no podía, simplemente no podía negarme. _

_Antes de irnos, junte fuerzas o lo que quedaba de ellas, y le exigí que cortáramos, yo pensé que me rogaría por que estuviéramos juntos o algo para que lo nuestro no terminara, pero el solo me beso y me dijo __**Adiós**__, en ese momento me sentí la persona mas odiada del mundo, me odie a mi misma, construí castillos, cree ilusiones y las destruyo con un adiós, allí quede en lugar donde nos conocimos y comprendí lo que era el amor y allí estaba en un lugar donde descubrí lo que era el desprecio, la manipulación y el odio. _

_Esa fue la última vez que escuche su voz; la ultima vez que nombre su nombre fue cuando lo denuncie a las autoridades, y la ultima vez que vi sus ojos negros fue en la corte, y lo ultimo que supe de el que escapo de la cárcel._

_Este es el fin de mi relato._

Lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas, sentía que desgarraba su alma y su cuerpo, su corazón ya no quería latir, hoy cumplirían un año de novios, mañana cumpliría dieciséis años y quería pasarla con el, d**A**efinitivamente hoy seria el ultimo día que pensaría en Shikamaru Nara.

Recogió su relato, que constaba de unas cuantas paginas – cinco en total – se encamino hacia la salida del instituto no le importaba que aun faltaran tres horas para la salida, pero lo que no esperaba…

-Temari – Una voz ronca llamo detrás de ella

Después de eso, extrañamente la chica no pareció mas y su relato tampoco, lo ultimo que se supo de ella era en los titulares de los periódicos, en una noticia de asesinato.

_Dad palabra al dolor: el dolor que no habla gime en el corazón hasta que lo rompe. __**William Shakespeare

* * *

**_

- **C**omplejo de Bovary: ver en la persona de la que se está enamorado cualidades que no tiene (verlo como modelo de Calvin Klein cuando en realidad pesa 120 kg), o exagerar las cualidades que tiene (cursar 1º de informática pero idealizarlo como genio informático).  
Una vez que el enfermo se da cuenta de la otra persona no es como la tenía idealizada, viene el chasco y la depresión.

* * *

_Oii... Gracias por leerr :D Me haceis tan feliz..:D_

_**N:A Q**uiero agradecer por sus reviews, poquitos pero benditos es lo que pienso.  
_

_Gracias aquellos que me leen hacer que mi corazon explote de alegria _

_**Nota:** Este es el penultimo capitulo, el siguiente capitulo contara con dos escenas o partes y se llamara el **Amor y agresión**_

_Reviews D: :D ?  
_


	7. Capitulo 7 : Amor y Agresión

Enfermedades del Amor

* * *

Capitulo 6: Amor y Agresión

* * *

Suspiro con resignación por quinta vez en el recién empezado día, ya empezaba a exasperarse y las ganas de volver incrementaban en su interior, su dedo pulgar que apuntaba hacia arriba, empezaba a cansarse y acalambrarse, como podía ella no haber pensado antes de actuar, estúpida era, claro que si pero tenia que_ escapar._

Si por que para que una persona este haciendo auto-stop a las cuatro de la mañana, es por que tiene que escapar y solo lo hacia por dos cosas: su padre y sus malditos sueño.

Y allí con ella una pequeña mochila llena de unas pocas mudas de ropa, algunas frutas y diez dólares que se negaba a utilizar. Con sus facciones cansadas y su dedo aun apuntado al oscuro cielo recordó lo ocurrido hace unas pocas horas.

_Padre no pienso seguir en esto – Comento Sakura aun con su ropa de "trabajo"_

_-Continuaras por que a MI me da la gana – Grito su padre, ya el alcohol empezaba hacer estragos en su sistema_

_-Sakura pasó de largo de su padre, pero lo que no esperaba es que su padre le agarrara del brazo rudamente_, _su primera impresión fue de asombro pero se volvió a su padre con expresión dura._

_-Suéltame – Exigió– Que me sueltes – Grito exasperada y tratando de zafarse del agarre de su padre que ya empezaba a doler._

_Esperaba que su padre soltara el agarre como era de costumbre, pero lo que tampoco se esperaba de este, fue un golpe sordo que se impacto en sus costillas, sintió como el aire le abandonaba rápidamente y como el dolor del brazo aprensado se mezclaba con el de las costillas como un cable ardiente que se ramificaba hasta su pulmones y quien sabe que mas. Grito de dolor y las lagrimas empezaron a golpear sus ojos, pero…_

_-Eres igual de débil que tu madre – Vocifero su padre con indignación – Igual de débil y estúpida._

_Su mente se colapso por un momento, su padre estaba insultando a su madre, su santa madre, aquella que se aguanto las borracheras y golpes de su padre, Dios! Aquella mujer que le hizo prometer que nunca dejaría a su padre, por que era un buen hombre, algo complicado pero buen hombre al fin y ella juro que nunca le dejaría (aunque muy dentro se lamentaba), se lo juro en aquel hospital mientras la trasladaban al quirófano por una perforación en el pulmón provocada por un "ratero"_

_-Me largo – Dijo zafándose del agarre de su padre, dolió pero su pudo zafar, ante la desconcertada mirada de su padre._

_-Me largo y dile a tus putas que ya no pienso lavar sus cochinos trapos – Dijo con indignación._

_Aprovecho que su padre aun intentaba procesar la información y fue hacia la esquina de la sala, se quito rápidamente su delantal, tomo un bolso azul con rayas blancas y un poco desgastado, lo puso en su hombro y cuando dio vuelta para continuar su camino hacia la puerta, la sangre se le fue del cuerpo… Literalmente._

_Su padre tenia en mano su escopeta "rompe culos" como el le llamaba y apuntaba penosamente hacia ella._

_(BANG)_

_Cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor y que la cálida sangre brotara de algún lado pero nada, abrió los ojos y giro lentamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda, olía a pólvora, y pudo ver un agujero a nivel de su cabeza y exactamente… esa bala iba directamente a su ojo. _

_Trago con dificultad y en un ataque repentino de pánico se echo a correr, su padre corrió tras ella pero tropezó con un viejo sofá y en un intento desesperado alargo su mano para agarrarla y casi, por unos centímetros más le hubiera agarrado la chamarra._

_Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la autopista, espero un media hora, recostada en uno de los numerosos arboles que se encontraban mirando la autopista aburridamente, espero a que el dolor latente de su brazo y costilla bajara de nivel, media hora mas tarde se dispuso a hacer auto-stop… ilegal por supuesto._

Los camiones pasaban pero no paraban, algunos pitaban como avisando – estoy parando para recogerte – pero tampoco paraban, era como una broma muy mal gastada para ella, maldecía mil veces su destino, pensó en mostrar una pierna a ver si algún automóvil paraba, aquella idea se le antojo tan graciosa y ridícula que sonrió _a pesar de todo aun puedo sonreír. _

Ya el sol empezaba ponerse en la cuidad de Illinois, los camiones y carros empezaban aparecer con mayor intensidad, pero ella aun no encontraba transporte, suspiro derrotada y decidió caminar un poco, tal vez alguien mas adelante se apiadaría de ella, rogaba que no fuera algún psicópata o maniaco, Ah! Y también que su padre no la empezase a buscar con su cuadrilla y su rifle "rompe culos".

Recorrió uno dos kilómetros, hasta que sus piernas pidieron gritando un descanso prácticamente, detestaba vivir en un pueblo solitario, donde todo era tan antiguo y obsoleto. Dirigió su miraba gastada hacia el horizonte, analizando su alrededor, nada solo la autopista innumerables carros de aquí para allá, y algunos arboles solitarios, _Bien!_ A unos cuantos metros una gasolinera que parecía abandonada, obligo a sus pies recorres aquellos tortuosos metros, su corazón empezó a bombear con mas rapidez, empezó a sentirse asustada sin razón (quien no), vislumbro el gran símbolo de Shell y las ganas de llorar no tardaron en llegar, en su vida había visto una gasolinera, solo en algunas películas en las que su amigo Naruto le había obligado a ver ¿Qué podía hacer una chica de puedo en una gasolinera sola, y sin saber a donde carajos ir?

Trato de calmar su mente y sus pensamientos, ella sabia de sobra que no era tonta, pero lo que no sabia era los misterios, las partes oscuras que tenían las ciudades las cuales nunca había visitado. Que le puede esperar a una chica en una cuidad donde no tienes que decapitar un pollo tu mismo, si lo puedes comprar muertos, sin plumas y quien sabe que mas.

Llegada a la gasolinera miro ilusionadamente el lugar, miraba los automóviles hacer cola, para que se les insertara una manguera que intuyo que seria gasolina. Miro mas su alrededor el sol empezaba a calentar y empezaba a sofocarle a las nueve de la mañana, un establecimiento, algo parecido a un pequeño restaurant se alzaba detrás, con pausa fue allá y miro la entrada del lugar, su mirada alucinada no había cambiado para nada… pero prometo que lo hará.

2

Aquel establecimiento estaba vacio, o eso quiso creer, miraba e inspeccionaba el lugar como un pequeño gato curioso, la decoración era antigua, las sillas parecían sacadas de una película de vaqueros, un cuadro llamo su atención y lo observo con admiración, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien… una persona, no dos estaban detrás de ella.

Voltio rápida y asustadamente al sentirse extremadamente observada, dos hombres, los miro rápidamente de arriba abajo, uno llevaba una pequeña arma blanca y el otro algo parecido a una cadena de metal.

-Una presa – Dijo el hombre de la cuerda esbozando una sonrisa macabra mostrando una hilera de dientes demasiado disparejos y cariados, sin contar hediondos.

Empezó a tartamudear algo como – Que van hacerme – además de no se entendía una pregunta estúpida de por si, pero al parecer que el de los dientes podridos entendió.

-Nada que no quieras pequeña – Se fue acercando lentamente y moviendo su cuerda de metal con movimientos circulares.

Sentía el fétido aliento de aquel tipejo, cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que… ya no estaba.

Todo el miedo desapareció instantáneamente y el alivio llego como un rayo, abrió los ojos buscándole o buscando lo que hizo que se separaba de ella y lo encontró… otro hombre.

Observo anonadada, la furia con que aquel hombre golpeaba al de los dientes podridos, sus cabellos negros lacios y largos, se movían grácilmente, su piel blanca, ligeramente enrojecida y un tanto bronceada, sus ropas eran un pantalón de lana marrón y una camisa negra manga larga, aquel extraño hombre de facciones perfectas le había hechizado y sin contar que le había salvado, como le agradecería no sabia pero lo haría.

Aun encimada mirando la pelea su mirada, se dirigió hacia el otro grandulón que portaba el arma blanca, y con mucha calma, este paso su cuchilla delicadamente por el hombro de su salvador, este gruño de dolor, y se separo del mullido hombre al cual estaba golpeando, dirigió una mirada de odio a los dos, para la luego rápidamente cambiarla por una de satisfacción, camino rápidamente hacia la chica y se la llevo a rastras, ella no decía nada solo miraba el golpeado cuerpo del hombre y su sonrisa de ¿Satisfacción?.

3

Ya cuando el hombre se hubo ido, con ayuda de su amigo se puso de pie, y se sentó en una silla, mientras el grandulón, con botiquín de primeros auxilios algo viejo para su uso, empezó a curarle algunos golpes que sangraban.

-Sabes quien era ese – Pregunto mientras le pasaba cuidadosamente la gaza por el labio partido.

-Claro, y lo que le espera a esa niña no es peor de le iba a pasar con nosotros.. Auch! – Dijo y puso una mueca de fastidio

-Perdón, pareces ¿celoso? – El grandulón miraba con sorna al de dientes podrido.

Al ver que el otro no respondía procedió…

-Debería saber tu eres el único, Siugetsu - Dijo el grandote y empezó a pasar su mano por el muslo del ahora reconocido Siugetsu.

-Eso lo se, Juggo – Respondió este acercándose mas a su amante.

4

No se dio cuenta de aquel hombre le había sacado del pequeño restaurant y la había metido en un impala y la había acobijado con algo parecido a una chaqueta…

-Gracias – Logro decir después de un largo silencio

Ya podrás agradecerme pequeña – Dijo el con una sínica sonrisa que la chica no pudo ver ya que ella miraba al frente

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke Uchiha, pero para ti Sasuke – Dijo el mirándole ¿amistosamente?

-Sakura – Respondió con una sonrisa

Después de aquel minúsculo cambio de palabras se sumió en un largo sueño, pero lo que no sabia es que Sasuke Uchiha no era un buen hombre… para nada.

* * *

_Gracias por leer :F_

_Pido Una Inmensa Disculpa! Me he tardado mas de lo esperado.. ): _

_Me estado animico no era el mejor.. Sorry_

_I Love U Guys :D _

_Mañana Proximo Capitulo y el Final :D T.T_

_Gracias A los Reviews q me dejan.. Aunq no sean muchos hace que los ame Dx  
_


	8. Capitulo 8 : Amor y Agresión II

Enfermedades del Amor

* * *

Capitulo 7: Amor y agresión

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, y eso le hizo despabilar, miro asustado buscando el temblor y cayo en cuenta que estaba en un automóvil, uno muy lujoso por cierto, busco con la mirada con el dichoso conductor, y lo miro, parecía tan relajado, serio, y como un roca que cae al mar, las imágenes de lo ocurrido llegaron como ondas.

-Gracias – Se limito a decir, cuando el miro por un momento, luego volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera.

2

Su mente trabaja a millón, su _perversa_ mente, aquella chica, que tenia en su auto, mirando la entrada de la cuidad de Wisconsin, era una gema en bruto, mucha mercancía venia para el, de eso si estaba seguro. La miro de reojo, detallando la fisiología, no estaba mal, para nada, _ un perfecto ejemplar_ pensó descaradamente, el futuro de aquella chica era tan oscuro como el azabache.

-Pararemos en Mc' Donald, comeremos algo y luego vamos a mi casa ¿Te parece? – Dijo tranquilamente, sin quitar su vista de la carretera.

-Oh! No, no, no, como crees, ya me has ayudado mucho, me puedes dejar en la próxima calle – Sakura hablo atropellada, _¿Cuánta gentileza cavia en el corazón de aquel hombre?_

E-n Mc' Donald, hablaremos – Corto sin mas, la miro de reojo y vio como iba a replicar

-Sin peros… - Sonrió satisfecho al ver que ella, hacia un puchero y se acomodaba con los brazos cruzados en su asiento.

Si que era inocente, pensó para sus adentros, el no era tan malo para dejarla sola en aquella cuidad, llena de violadores, ladrones, psicópatas y quien sabe que mas, el de daría un vida e ingresos, no de una buena forma pero los tendría, y si se negaba pues, _a mano dura se resuelve todo_ había dicho su difunto hermano Itachi.

Estacionaron en Mc' Donald al lado de puestos para inválidos, Sakura miraba maravillada aquel establecimiento, era tan fantástico, miro el gran letrero amarillo con la letra M y se antojo parecido a las tetas de su tía Tsunade, ante su pensamiento rio con ganas.

Entraron en dicho establecimiento y se sentó en una silla que quedaba junto a la ventana, parecía un chiquilla, mirando aquel lugar tan interesante, miraba con ansias el área de juegos, pero la mirada dura de Sasuke que hacia la cola para comprar un par de hamburguesas, le hizo redimir aquel deseo.

La hamburguesa de pollo le resulto, algo demasiado sabrosa, para poder ser de verdad, Sasuke solo la miraba divertido y algo pervertido, en su cabeza no rondaban cosas muy buenas.

-Bueno Sakura tengo una propuesta para ti – Bebió un poco de su Coca-Cola dietética – Una buena por cierto – Sus ojos brillaron intensamente cosa que Sakura paso desapercibida

-¿De verdad Sasuke? – Dijo demasiado esperanzada

-Si ¿aceptas? – Ligaba que aceptara de una, seria todo más fácil.

-Umm… ¿Pero que clase de trabajo es? – Dijo solo por mera curiosidad.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua en modo de fastidio, pero que más tenía que explicarle, el nuevo _trabajo _de Sakura.

-Bueno, yo vivo al este de la cuidad, y tengo un bar, y pues necesito empleados, y tu eres una pasante perfecta – Termino su mentira con una sonrisa que llamo la atención de unas cuantas mujeres.

Sakura empezó a meditar, y Sasuke temió que declinara, pero todo desapareció cuando…

-Acepto Sasuke – Dijo animadamente con una radiante sonrisa que llamo la atención de varios hombres, y esto hizo que Sasuke sonriera un poco más, ahora si que le iría bien.

Una vez que empezaron a rodar, hacia la casa de Sasuke, ya que este le había dicho que las chicas que trabajan en el bar, viven con el. Esto extraño a Sakura un poco, pero la gratitud que mostraba aquel hombre lo hacia ver como un santo, y un pensamiento de su madre le cayo como un ladrillo _ cuando la limosna es grande hasta el santo desconfía, _ meneo la cabeza negativamente ya se estaba poniendo paranoica.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, aquello no era un casa era un mansión, constaba de unos tres piso, y al parecer tenia un sótano, la estructura era antigua y demasiado modesta, piedras color marfil vestían a la casa, dándole un aspecto mágico y encantado a su vez.

-Te vas quedar allí mirando por siempre – Dijo Sasuke impacientemente.

Sakura le miro desde el umbral de la puerta, y sintió unas ganas de tirársele encima y besarlos, morderlo y quien sabe que más, se sintió avergonzada completamente de si misma. Camino hacia Sasuke lentamente, y se poso a su lado esperando algo…

-Sakura tendrás que pasar por una prueba antes de ser aceptada ¿Vale? – Dijo Sasuke antes de meter la llave en la puerta, cuando Sakura acepto, giro la llave, abrió la puerta e indico a Sakura que entrara.

La casa en su interior era aun mas bello que en el exterior, decorada exquisitamente, era muy amplia y tenia muchos divanes, en tela que parecía francesa, en una esquina estaba una escalera en espiral que llevaba al segundo piso, y las habitaciones de las chicas según Sasuke, en el lado contrario un pasillo, con dos habitaciones, las habitaciones de Sasuke, hacia allí se dirigían.

En la habitación en la que entraron, consistía en una cama matrimonial, un pequeño buro con una pequeña gaveta que se imponía en el medio, unos sillones y una pequeña ventana mas nada, Sakura le pareció muy osco y no aguanto la curiosidad…

-¿Esta habitación es tuya? – Su voz salió con un poco de vergüenza y curiosidad, Sasuke solo sonrió con ironía _Si supieras _pensó el.

Sakura miraba el ventanal, mirando el hermoso jardín que tenía la mansión, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que Sasuke se acercaba por su espalda mirándole descaradamente, Sakura dio un respingo cuando Sasuke le pasó la lengua ávida por el hombro. Sasuke la volteo y la acorralo contra la pared y le miro intensamente, recordó las palabras de Naruto _Si te dejas llevar, disfrútalo cariño_.

Sasuke atrapo su labios en su beso deseoso, y sin pudor alguno empezó a recorrerla con sus brazos, y Sakura correspondía sin temor alguno, se despojaron de sus ropas, todo paso muy rápido, Sasuke pensó que ella tenia experiencia, pero se sorprendió cuando ella se aferro y pego un pequeño grito cuando el entro en ella, era virgen, aquella chica si que era impulsiva, esto hizo que Sasuke se calentara mas, y lo demás es historia.

-Aceptada – Dijo Sasuke después de terminar con su necesidad fisiológica, Sakura solo asintió aun confundida, y el salió de la habitación dejándole sola.

Allí se encontraba en la cama, sola pensando, ¿Qué carajos he echo?, su madre siempre le había dicho que la virginidad era el mayor tesoro que tenia, que valía mas que todos los millones del mundo, mas que el amor verdadero. Y allí estaba ella en una cama desnuda, mirando una mancha de sangre en la sabana color perla, allí estaba su virginidad perdida, y no mejor de todo no se arrepentía. En el buro había un vaso, una pastilla y una nota:_ Tómatelo, _ que mas das acepto de mala gana y se la tomo, era una pastilla anticonceptiva.

3

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke la había traído a su casa, el mismo la había llevado hacia las habitaciones de las chicas después pasada la semana (pues antes no le permitía ir), todas miraban a Sasuke contentas, pero lo que Sakura paso por desapercibida, era que en los ojos de las chicas un temor incauto nacía y flameaba intensamente.

-Es nueva y empieza hoy, ya saben que hacer – Las chicas solo asintieron

Sakura rápidamente entablo conversación con las chicas, eran muy agradables y un poco histéricas, a su modo de verlo, algunas de le dieron la vestimenta, un poco osada pensó Sakura, y una llamada Ino se ofreció a maquillarla.

Se encontraba hablando con Ino la chica rubia y una de melena azabache llamada Hinata, pero unos cuchicheos de parte de dos chicas interrumpió la conversación.

-Es cierto ella ha estado un semana con el – Dijo una chica de cabellos pintados de Azul

-No es cierto Konan, no jodas si lo máximo que una chica aquí duro con el fue unos tres días y fui yo – Dijo otra pelirroja

-Si como tú digas Karin-Zorra – Dijo la chica Konan luego se retiro hacia el baño.

Hinata e Ino se miraron e intercambiaron miradas confusas, y….

-De verdad estuviste una semana… aquí – Pregunto Hinata a Sakura quien miraba confusa

-Si…

_-Oh! Debe ser muy buena _– Se escucho decir a una chica que se encontraba escuchando la conversación

-Cállate Tayuya – Le espeto Ino

-¿Por qué lo preguntan? – Quiso SABER Sakura que tanto misterio

Ino y Hinata palidecieron de momento, e intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas, no se podía divulgar _nada a una nueva_.

-Oh! Ya es hora de arreglarnos – Dijo Ino jalando a Sakura y a Hinata hacia el baño.

Ya se encontraba vestida con una Falda tableada que casi no le tapaba nada, y una camisa blanca muy corta pasa su gusto, llegaba al ombligo, y sin contar que se sentía incomoda y estúpida con dos coletas que le había hecho Hinata.

-Bueno chicas ya saben que hacer, si divulgan algo están muertas- Una voz grotesca hizo que Sakura se estremeciera he hiciera que el pinta labios que se estaba aplicando se le corriera.

Era Sasuke. En aquel momento le parecía tan temible todo el, su mirada; su postura, que el miedo le llego como una flecha.

Todas las chicas salieron en filas, ante la mirada de Sasuke, ella salió de última y Sasuke le susurro, _cuidado con lo que haces._

Luego que bajaran al sótano el cual Sakura nunca había entrado y descubrió que aquello estaba atestado de hombres, todos endemoniadamente bien vestidos, algunos jóvenes y otros viejos y allí fue que Sakura vino a darse cuenta que trabajaría en un Burdel.

Su primera experiencia como _Puta_ como les decía Sasuke, fue traumarte, fue prácticamente una violación, ella se había rehusado cuando la metieron en una habitación con un viejo cochino, se llamaba Jiraiya, el había empezado a besarle y desnudarle lentamente, ella solo lloraba pidiendo clemencia, pero el viejo solo la metió en la cama y forzó inevitablemente, su corazón libre murió en ese momento, y solo quedaba su cuerpo.

Luego de tres meses, fue a realizarse unos exámenes a la ciudad (Con Sasuke claro) su salud no era la mejor, descubrió que padecía Sida, puesto que sus **hombres**no usaban protección ella se tomaba anticonceptivos, no le dijo nada Sasuke, una pequeña mentira.

Luego una semana después engatuso a Sasuke y tuvieron relaciones _sin protección _ así ella contagiándole a Sasuke su enfermedad, su venganza estaba realizada, ahora ella estaba allí esperando que Sasuke empezara a sentir lo que ella sentía con su enfermedad causada por el, pero por ahora tenia que atender a un cliente que venia muy seguido y el cual a ella le encantaba extrañamente su atención Neji Hyügga, procuraba que usara protección (el y todos sus clientes), su único amigo en aquella cárcel sexual, el chico en cuestión le había propuesto que abandonara esa vida y se fuera con el, pero una amenaza de muerte (para el Hyüga) y unos golpes todo propinado por Sasuke, hicieron que Sakura rechazara.

Tres semana luego, Sasuke se entero que había contraído Sida, _maldita perra_ fue lo único que pronuncio ante de dirigirse hacia Sakura que se encontraba en el baño, tomando una ducha mientras las chicas tomaban el desayuno. Entro en la habitación y la saco por los cabellos, la tiro al piso sin compasión alguna, exigió una explicación acerca del resultado de sus exámenes, Sakura solo asintió mirándole sínicamente y dijo: _Yo tengo Sida y tú lo tienes gracias a mi. _

Sasuke arremetió contra ella golpeando ferozmente su cuerpo desnudo, Sakura forcejeaba pero el era hombre y por ende mas fuerte, el la golpeo tanto que su cara que quedo desfigurada y por sus odios sangre y sesos empezaban a brotar como agua en un manantial, las chicas vieron el espectáculo con horror y miedo, Sasuke se incorporo jadeante y con sangre en sus nudillo y ropas, y solo dicto una orden antes de salir de la habitación: _Entiérrenla en la jardín._

Las chicas lo hicieron con mucho esfuerzo mental y físico, la enterraron pero lo que ninguna sabia era que Sakura mientras era enterrada estaba viva, inconsciente pero viva, horas mas tarde murió, así dejando un hueco en algunas chicas y una triste vida para su salvador Sasuke Uchiha.

_Todas esas personas que te hirieron, se reirían si supieran que por ellas sufres. Cuando piensas en ellas, les das poder sobre ti y te haces su esclava._

* * *

_Gracias por leer! :D_

_Bueno esto ha llegado a su fin! He terminado mi 1er Fic's En Halloween! :E _

_Mal augurio? No creo.. :D Soy Una Bruja_

_Gracias aquellos que dejaron Reviews. Me hicieron feliz!_

_Aqui me despido de este Fic's seguire en el Ultimo Pacto Final y talvez otra nueva historia que publicare  
_

_**E**l amor... **E**l amor es una enfermedad mental, dicho por muchos, definitivamente todos somos locos. **L**ocos de amor._

_I Love U Guys! _

_Se Despide: Tsuki-Chan (Reverencia)  
_


End file.
